


A Study In Companionship

by Unforgettable_fire



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge (Good Omens), 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgettable_fire/pseuds/Unforgettable_fire
Summary: What if Christmas and the waking of an new decade made Clowley and Aziraphale relize that their lives could be much different from what they have been the last 6 millenia?A story created for the #31 days of ineffables challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Christmas and the waking of an new decade made Clowley and Aziraphale relize that their lives could be much different from what they have been the last 6 millenia?  
> A story created for the #31 days of ineffables challenge.

Aziraphale was anxious these last days. Christmas made him feel stressed and he couldn't stop thinking about them. And all the colorful lights and the season's songs didn't help him forget it not even for a moment. Every year December reminded him all these years he had spent on earth. All the people he had once met and now they were gone, they were parading in his mind palace. Most of the time thinking about them was painful but he couldn't stop. It could be better if he didn't form any kind of relationships, if he stopped observing and forming bonds with people. He was sure of that. And as this thought was being processed for the millionth time in his mind, Crowley popped up between thoughts. He smiled without even realizing that he was doing it. Crowley was the only one that hadn't left. He felt an urge to see him but there was no emergency, no miracle to be performed, no antichrist! His eyes wondered around his bookshop until they finally rested in a piece of mistletoe. That was it! He could invite him to decorate the place together. That was the perfect excuse! He felt silly for needing an excuse to see him. But that's what Aziraphale was doing for the last six thousand years. Anyway, Crowley was better than him with decorations and Aziraphale always thought him to be a very stylish man. Demon the voice inside his head whispered and ignoring it he picked up the phone. 


	2. Snow

Crowley was deadly bored. Now that hell had stopped conducting him, he had no mischiefs to make and it wasn't necessary anymore to think of ways to do things without being noticed. What was the purpose if everything was so easy? he thought. His only occupation was his plants, but that wasn’t enough. He was constantly angry with them; they never grew good enough. They couldn’t live up to his expectations nothing would at this point, because he was being irrational. He watered them every day and was talking to them, but he had nothing encouraging to say. He thought of Aziraphale. He always said that plants needed love, that he had to stroke them and shower them with affection but that wasn’t Crowley's style. His plants had to be perfect simply because they were his. Crowley walked towards the big window of his study and to his surprise he saw snow. He couldn’t believe it. It was already December. He really wanted to meet with Aziraphale, he was his only company, his only friend. The phone rang but he ignored it. He had no time to waste now he had made up his mind. He took his Bentley’s keys and jogged out of his apartment. He felt relief as he did so, his plants did feel the same.


	3. Nutcracker

Aziraphale grew impatient as the phone kept ringing in Crowley’s empty study. As he gave up and hanged up the phone, he felt disappointed. He was so sure he would have reached Crowley and if he was a human, he was sure he would have felt physical pain. He wanted to talk to Crowley so badly.

The weather was cold, he noticed that for the passersby were wrapping their scarfs tight around their necks or they were pulling up the collar of their coats. He walked closer to the window and as he looked outside, he noticed it was snowing. He smiled; he enjoyed the snow. It was one of his favorite things on earth. For a moment he forgot Crowley and remembered his hot cocoa waiting for him on his desk.

He sat down in his wooden desk and shipped his cocoa which wasn't anymore that hot but that didn’t matter at the moment. Aziraphale browsed through a book that was laying open on his desk and then it hit him. He could after all decorate the bookshop alone, even rearrange some of his books, arrange a shelf with a collection of all his favorite new books and then, when he would have everything in a tip-top condition, he could invite Crowley to show him and maybe ask for his opinion on the changes. Yes, that was a proper plan he thought to himself and off he was to find the Christmas decorations that he kept inside a giant wardrobe with many other things he rarely or never used.

The box that had written on it “X-mas dec” was awfully dusty and on top of it there was a nutcracker almost the size of the box. He didn’t remember buying the thing, so he took it outside with the box to examine it. He sat on his sofa looking at it. It wasn’t dusty, it was rather shinny. He felt its wooden construction in his hands and as he moved its jaw it made a cracking noise. He did that again and again and without realizing he was filled with joy, by repeating this simple action. For him this was the magic of the human world, there was happiness to be found to the most peculiar places. His train of thought was stopped by a knock on the door.


	4. Cranberries & Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for both day's 4 and day's 5 words Cranberries and Fire of the challenge.

Crowley knocked the door three times and then he pushed it open, but it was lock.  
"Bollocks"  
He said under his breath and he thought what the use of a bookshop if it was always closed. Anyway, he shook this thought away and very so slightly he snapped his fingers. He pushed the door again and as he walked into the bookshop a startled Aziraphale faced him.  
"What on earth are you doing here Crowley!"  
"Came to see you Angel! I need no reason to pay you a visit."  
Aziraphale envied him for being able to do so that easily and felt stupid for trying to make excuses to see him, but he said nothing of these.  
"Then do come in, you must be freezing. It's dead cold outside!"  
"Demon"  
Crowley said softly with a mischievous smile.  
Aziraphale frowned but walked to the sofa he was sitting moments ago.  
"What's all these?"  
Crowley asked as he opened the box with the decorations looking inside with no same what so ever.  
"Christmas decorations it's about time to use them, don't you think?"  
"Well what's the point if you have no costumers to enjoy them."  
"Oh, but I do have costumers!"  
"Really?"  
Asked Crowley and Aziraphale could see his eyes widen behind his sunglasses.  
"So will you help me with the decorations?"  
"It depends..."  
"On what?"  
"What are you offering in exchange?"  
"Oh excuse my manners dear boy! I have an excellent brandy and i'll put a fire in the fireplace. And we could this bebop band of yours."  
"How many times do I need to tell you that Velvet Underground isn't bebop! Anyway Angel you won't like them..."  
He said that last part softly and smiled to Aziraphale without being able to look anywhere else but in his eyes.  
"Either way, are you staying?"  
"Always."  
He said and sat down on the sofa.  
Aziraphale put some logs at the fireplace and as he turned his intention to the brandy he snapped his fingers and a perfect fire appeared. It seemed like these logs were already burning for hours.  
Aziraphale served the brandy to Crowley and he raised his glass.  
"I guess we'll drink this first one for the shake of Christmas!"  
"To Christmas then..."  
Said Aziraphale and thought for all the other things he wanted to drink to. A warm feeling spread inside him as he saw Crowley smiling as he shipped his brandy. It was so nice to have him there, to talk to him, because Crowley was the only one Aziraphale trusted after the crazy Armageddon incident. Crowley was the only one how knew him truly and the only one how could handle Aziraphale's thoughts.  
"To us too"  
Said Crowley after a minute  
"To us!"  
Repeated Aziraphale and his whole face was lit. He felt so lucky to be part of Crowley's world, lucky beyond any human comprehension.  
They stayed silent for a moment and Crowley, after stretching his legs and occupying half the couch, started talking but it wasn't at all obvious if he was referring to Aziraphale or to himself.  
"There is that one thing I would love to have right now... And I am not even the peckish kind of demon..."  
"Could you stop saying demon all the time? It's rather inputting..."  
"No angel! That's who I am!"  
He stated but deep down inside him he loved the idea that he could redefine who he was, more importantly what he was.  
His fingers snapped and a bow full of cranberries appeared in the table in front of them. He didn't even realize that he had miracle these fruits in existence. Now that nobody had any kind of authority over him his fingers snapped more often than ever before but only when he wanted to indulge himself in a small luxury.  
Aziraphale drank his brandy and took some cranberries into his palm.  
"That here was a nice touch even for a demon"  
He said as he raised his voice ironically as the last word left his mouth.  
"As you already know way to well fruits are always linked with temptation. They leave the same bittersweet taste in your mouth afterwards."


	5. Sleigh Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6

The time went by but that was irrelevant for them. They drank and drank and without realizing it they started talking about the past and six thousand years is a long time. At some point Aziraphale stood up and being clumsy as he always were when drank he fell at the couch.  
Crowley burst into laughter and it was the first time in all these years that Aziraphale saw him like that. He felt a warm feeling inside him. He smiled a silly drank smile and looked deep into Crowley eyes.  
"Why haven't we laughed like that before?"  
"We always had to stay low."  
"Not anymore."  
Said Aziraphale even though he still felt under supervision. It's not easy to break a six thousand years' habit.  
"That's our reality now angel. No more missions, no more reports, no more seek and hide with heaven and hell. We are free."  
"Free? The sound of this word is liberating but I still can't fully realize it."  
"We can do everything angel! You can run this bookshop fulltime or even write your own books and I can plant new plants and run the managing of an energizing band!"  
"Would you be happy with that?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Doing things is fine, but I've been doing things since the beginning of everything! There are other things that I need..."  
"What kind of things?"  
Asked Crowley making the drunkness go away and squeezed the brandy back to its bottle, Aziraphale did the same and sat at the couch with his back once more completely straight. It was obvious, the conversation was now serious.  
"I'm not sure that you could understand if I told you..."  
"For real now angel? If not me then who?"  
"Oh Crowley everything comes easy to you."  
"Cause it is. Just let it out! Say it with only one word, I need no explanations, no fancy words."  
"Companionship."  
He said that word and felt like a stone was being lifted up from his chest and took a deep breath.  
"Oh"  
Mouthed Crowley and stared at Aziraphale intently. He always had people around him, communication was no problem for him, but he knew what Aziraphale meant from the look in his eyes, he needed to share what mattered the most, their origins. No man could know what they were and that narrowed down their opinions to the two of them.  
"I can't live eternity denying the fact that I am an angel..."  
Crowley opened the decorations box and took out a pair of sleigh bells and shook them. Their sound was loud and clear.  
"Let's take a break from all these... Just hear me out!"  
"Crowley I need to talk about it!"  
He said and took the bells from the demon's hand.  
"I know you do angel, but the thing is that I'll always be here and you don't have to hide anything when you are with me."  
"You are not around that often..."  
"Would you like that to change?"  
Aziraphale froze. Making decisions was something forbidden for him, other angels orders or God's word were his guideline. It felt strange to think of what he wanted, what he needed. To let him choose what he wanted was maybe the biggest temptation Crowley had ever provided him with.


	6. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7

Aziraphale wanted that to change. He wanted Crowley in his life and wanted more than anything to have him around, if possible, every passing minute. Though he couldn't bring himself to say:  
"Yes I want to change everything! I want to stop pretending that I am strong and that I am perfectly fine alone with my books."  
Crowley shook the bells again, after that silent fell upon Aziraphale even heavier.  
"I know your answer angel. I knew long before the moment I even thought of asking you, but for whoever’s shake I need to hear it coming from your mouth, with your words."  
He knew of course, he knew thought Aziraphale and then his voice left his throat without him realizing it.  
"I do want you to be around as often as possible. Right now, there is no power on this earth, up in its sky or down deep inside its core that can restrain us. I finally understand that thing you said to me, we are on our own side indeed. We have no one to tell us who we are."  
"Are you still you angel?"  
"Yes still the same old angel you met at the garden so long ago. Though like everything in this planet I am trying to evolve, to become the better version of myself."  
"Aziraphale, you are an ethereal creature, you are perfect already!"  
"No, that's not true. We want to believe this but people down here show me that in order to be complete and whole you need someone to stick with you, someone to protect you and you'll fight to protect him."  
"That's ridiculous..."  
Said Crowley but he didn't mean it. If there wasn't for Aziraphale Crowley would be lost, bored to death and lonely, before even staying one millennia on earth.  
Aziraphale ignored Crowley's comment and went on like he had never stopped.  
"That someone for me is you, Crowley..."  
Crowley opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He fell silent as he looked deep into Aziraphale's eyes. He didn't expect him to say this. Not now, not ever. He put the bells back into the box and reached out for Aziraphale's hand. He touched him and held him tightly. Aziraphale said nothing, he just let the sensation of the touch to settle inside him, Crowley did the same. He stayed like that for the rest of the night the, trying to understand why it took them 6000 years to just hold hands. It was a silent, dedicated to mindfulness night. And they both hid a wide smile as the other looked away.


	7. Choir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8

They didn't need sleep but that night they slept on that couch holding hands that felt like the most comfortable thing in the world.

Crowley opened his eyes and gazed at Aziraphale who was still asleep with his head slightly resting upon his shoulder. He had never seen him asleep before. He looked like an angel more than ever before, the dimed light that reflected on the snow gave a shine on his face. Cleaned saved, like always, he wondered how Aziraphale would look if he wanted to grow a beard, he wondered what it would like if they were ordinary people and they couldn't just manage these things only by thought. What it would be like if he had a rough stubble right now.

He took off his sunglasses with his spare hand and rubbed his eyes. He didn't put the sunglasses back on. There was no need as long as he was alone with Aziraphale. His angel knew about his yellowish, demon eyes but that didn't stop him from keep meeting with Crowley, looking at them longingly. He wondered how it would be if he had normal human eyes. For the first time in forever he thought that maybe now he could change them if he prayed for a miracle, for he could do everything to others, but he couldn't miracle himself to change.  
"Good morning dear."  
Said Aziraphale softly with his morning hoarse voice. Crowley hadn't realized that he had woken up and as he turned to see him, Aziraphale grinned, his wide toothy grin of his.  
"What?  
Asked Crowley and squeezed his eyes trying to understand what made his friend smiling.  
"I had forgotten how I liked your eyes... stop wearing those shades..."  
"I can't go out there looking like that!"  
"You are not out there now."  
Crowley smiled. He liked it so much when Aziraphale was being dorky.  
Aziraphale broke their connection and leaped on his feet.  
"But you'll be really soon."  
Said to Crowley and winked at him.  
"Is that an educated way to say that you are kicking me out?"  
"I am an angel, I do have manners! I am not a filthy little demon like you are."  
He said perfectly serious, as he fixed his button up and blazer. Crowley was ready to protest but Aziraphale kept on talking.  
"Come on now dear! We won't want to run late; the early bird gets the worm. To find anything descent at the market we should have already left."  
Once more Crowley looked at him startled.  
Aziraphale put a dick at the gramophone and a Christmas, joyfully melody filled the room.  
"I thought we were in a hurry..."  
Crowley was so confused at that moment.  
"Indeed we are but there is always time for tea and some good music. Do you recognize that melody?"  
"It sounds familiar... But choirs and carrols it's not my thing."  
"Let me jog your memory. It was Christmas back in the 1950. We were in Vienna. You for some of your demonic business and I, well, I needed to taste that marvelous hot cinder drink they serve at Christmas time. We run to each other at that night Christmas festival. There was that choir from a local church, those children did an excellent job. I liked their carrols so much that I went back to the church the following day and I asked them if they were interested in helping me record a disc with Christmas carols and miraculously, they said yes. And that's the disc we created."  
"1950? Huh? I do remember now, we had dinner after we met."  
"Yes we did, and you bought us an excellent bottle of wine."  
Said Aziraphale and handed Crowley a cup of tea. Crowley tasted it and felt a worm feeling inside him. He never drinks tea, not alone anyway, but with Aziraphale things were different.  
They drank their tea in silent, listening to the wonderful songs Aziraphale had manage to pass to the generations to come. Crowley smiled, he admired this angel for all the love and softness he had inside him.  
Less than an hour later they closed the bookshop's door and off they went to the market.


	8. Chestnuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

Aziraphale was walking fast and he was wearing a warm, cream coat and a winter hat of the same color. Crowley insisted that he didn't need a coat but Aziraphale miracle for him a black trench coat that fitted him perfectly and was complemented the rest of his clothes like it was bought to match these exact clothes.  
"We need to blend in!"  
Stated Aziraphale and wrapped a tartan scarf around his neck.  
The pavement was covered in snow and they were leaving footprints with every step they took. Their legs were getting dump because the snow was melting on their trousers, but they couldn't feet it, so they kept going till they found the square were the entrance for the market was. Aziraphale was excited and walked with a little bounce as a little child who was walking among toys. He looked at the stands and stopped for a bit in one with old furniture. Crowley stopped beside him and looked him with a little smile plastered on his face.  
"This lamp looks rather lovely, doesn't it?"  
Asked Aziraphale and Crowley turned his attention to the lamp Aziraphale was pointing. It was black, made of iron and had sharp ends, for sure not the kind of thing his friend would buy.  
"It's a nice piece but it looks way too edgy for you..."  
"That's absolutely true, though it's not for me it's for you. You need one for your office."  
Well, Crowley should have gotten used to being surprised by Aziraphale but every time the same blank expression was plastered on his face.  
"What?"  
"It's a present from me to you."  
Crowley hadn't had the time to say anything as Aziraphale asked the old lady, who runs the stand, for its price and he paid her. He took the bag with the lamp in his hands having an even bigger smile on his face, which had turned red thanks to the cold air.  
"It may bring light into your shadowy life!"  
Said Aziraphale and handed Crowley the bag with the lamp and then he went on looking among the stands for the next thing that would grab his attention.  
A familiar smell caught Crowley’s nose and he tried to follow it until he saw a small stand with a man who was preparing and selling roasted chestnuts dipped in chocolate. He wasn't a big fan of food and sweets in particular, but these things smelled so good. He went on and bent a little over the stand as to inspect them and the man on the stand, who were in his late sixties and was covered with a furry coat and a woolen beanie, talked to him.  
"What do you need young man?"  
His voice was rough.  
"Get me a box of these, please."  
Said Crowley rather politely.  
"Oh I see you got a good taste of things. These chestnuts are the best thing on this market."  
Said the man as he prepared the box.  
Crowley paid him and smiled a small restrained smile before walking casually back to Aziraphale, while nibbling at the chestnuts. The moment Aziraphale felt Crowley’s presence turned to greet him and as he saw the box, he looked at Crowley's eyes in bewilderment.  
"Ohh someone got peckish! Where on earth did you found these?"  
"The one who searches, he finds."  
"Will you give me some, they smell divinely, please Crowley!"  
Asked Aziraphale as his eyes were lighten up.  
"On one condition!"  
"What is it?"  
"You will stay by my side and we will walk though this festival together!"  
"Oh dear boy, it would be my pleasure to stand by your side as long as you wish me to."  
Said softy and took a chestnut from inside the box.  
"Crowley you have an excellent taste!"  
Stated Aziraphale and the two of them kept eating and walking around, as Crowley wished, side by side.  
  



	9. Gold and Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10

They were walking for about ten minutes when Aziraphale stopped dead in his track and looked in his right. Crowley followed his gaze and he saw a stand full of lights and little silver statues that looked like little Santas, which were shinning under the light. Also, there were figures with light burning from inside them and looked as if they were golden and silver stars. It was really a village of shinning little things and Aziraphale couldn't take his eyes away.  
"Does this bring back memories?"  
Asked Crowley and took some steps closer to exam the golden and shinning creations.   
"They look so much like stars. They're like an explosion in the night sky and the crazy thing is that it's still day. Just imagine how they will shine in the night."  
"It's so cloudy today, angel, that it's not even peculiar they seem so glorious at this hour."  
"What are they remind you of?"  
"The creation. The days we put light into the universe. It was majestic. Gold and light and colors that have never been seen before were dancing in front of our eyes. All these stars were like a painting. I treasure this memory and every night I look up the stars it's like I am among them once again."  
"I would love to see the stars up close. Be in the space, feel the perfect emptiness, being surrounded by lights and reflections..."  
"Angel is never too late. I could take you there. Show you everything. Alpha Centaury is still waiting for us you know."  
"That's so tempting but I don't want to leave earth behind..."  
"We'll come back, we have no reason to ran away but I want to show you my creations. I know demons are only good for distraction in everyone's eyes but what I am proud of the most is those stars up there."  
"Crowley stop comparing yourself to them you are far better from all these demons down there! I know you are; I feel it. There is always that warmth I sense when I am beside you and I am sure I am not delusional."  
Crowley was standing in front of the stand and took on his hand a star statue that was lighten up, he knew it worked with batteries but it had a great glowy effect.  
"How much for this?”   
He asked the young woman that was looking right at him.  
"15£"  
"Could you wrap it for me?"  
"It’s for present?"  
"Quite right! Here you go!"  
He said and handed the woman the little golden star and the money.  
"Since when are you buying presents?"  
"Since I've found someone to pass the holidays with."  
"It’s nice to have company, that for sure."  
"Even better when that company is a good old friend."  
"That sounds splendid indeed..."  
Commented Aziraphale and looked back at the little yellowish lights.  
"Since I'll be with you, it'll be even better than just splendid, it'll be marvelous at least."  
He said with a big smile and Aziraphale turned only to see Crowley handing him the colorful bag the young woman had gave him.  
"All the light of this universe just for you!"  
Said Crowley and went on walking leaving Aziraphale behind wondering what had just happened, it was his turn anyway to surprise his silly angle.


	10. Pine & Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for both day's 11 and day's 12 words Pine and Caroling of the challenge.

They were still walking around the market, maybe for longer than any other persons could have done as the weather was really harsh. By now the wind was strong and it had started snowing again, though cold wasn't a problem for them. They walked back in the big square where the great decorated pine was. They sat side by side in a bench, eating the last of the chestnuts, to admire the wonderful, colorful ribbons and starts that were hanging from pine’s branches.   
"I admire all this effort people putting on making things look beautiful. Ugliness, they seem to hate it! It's also so very peculiar the fact that they try to cover up everything that bothers them by making extraordinary things to catch their attention instead, so they can forget the anything bad..."  
Said Aziraphale and he went on talking before Crowley say a thing.  
"They do the same in their books, they come up with heroes to save them, gods and magic to put them out of their sufferings..."  
"We can't judge them for believing in the existence of something pure and powerful."  
Said Crowley and Aziraphale looked at him with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe what his friend had just said. Maybe they had walked away from what each of them represented long ago but only at that moment Aziraphale truly realized it.  
"We did the same for the longest time..."  
Said Crowley as he was waiting for some kind of comment.  
"I did, like an idiot I am, you always were skeptical about what we did. You were only playing their game to be left alone... I was thining I was following divine orders! What a foul I've been Crowley!"  
"It's not a sin to be faithful, angel."  
"Apparently it's not a sin not to be too"  
Crowley smiled and said with a soft, low tone.  
"Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"  
And stood up.  
"Yes, ask for some extra sugar, please."  
He said and as he saw Crowley walking towards the coffee stand he looked back at the pine and he thought that it would be nice to have one in his bookshop. He imagined all the ways he could decorate it with his old and dusty decorations.  
Crowley got back handed him a cup of hot cocoa and then he shipped into his Irish coffee. Crowley always preferred whatever it contained alcohol even if the taste of it wasn't that obvious. The hot drinks where stimming creating a kind of vapor smoke in the air.  
A bunch of young fellas stood under the pine and one of them who had a guitar started strumming in it a famous carroll rhythm and soon after that the rest of them started singing and humming. People gathered around them and took out their mobiles to record them and upload a video or two in their social media accounts.  
"It's so much like that time back in Vienna..."  
"No angel, now it's so much better!"  
Aziraphale looked at him waiting for a further explanation on that his friend had just said.  
"Yes, Aziraphale, so much better cause I don't need to leave your side anymore."  
The smile and the way Azirahale's eyes lighten up and filled Crowley with a worm, familiar feeling that he only felt when Aziraphale was by his side.


	11. Wrapping paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13

When the music stopped Crowley stood up and stretched his legs. The coffee cup in his hand was empty and as he looked back to Aziraphale he spoke to him.  
"Why don't we go back home?"  
"Did you just called my bookshop home?"  
Asked Aziraphale startled.  
"Yes angel, I always felt at home in your place. Why you look so surprised?"  
"All these years we thought were hiding from our respected offices but what we really did was hiding from each other... Why haven't you said such thing before?"  
"Oh angel, it could be no use... You had made up your mind, the terms of our relationship were not negotiable for you. There is no need to argue about this now."  
"I was such an ignorant, marrow minded creature for the longest time and if Armageddon hadn't happened, I would still be."  
"Don't be hard on yourself. What matter’s happening now and I can see that you have changed."  
"Thanks Crowley."  
He said and stood up as well. Crowley was ready to walk out of the market but Aziraphale grabbed him by his arm and stopped him. Aziraphale felt a burning sensation growing inside him. Aziraphale took away the frown on Crowley's face with a wide smile.  
"I want to buy one more thing before we go, is that a problem with you, my dear?"  
He asked with the sweetest tone in his voice.  
"No, of course not."  
Answered Crowley as he was trying to concentrate at Aziraphale's words to distract himself from the thoughts the touch gave birth to. He so often disconnects from himself when Aziraphale is all kind and caring but things weren't at all better when he was all smug and sarcastic, oh for whoever’s shake, he was going mad at those moments.  
Aziraphale walked down the stands with his steady, full of confidence pace and Crowley was walking only some steps behind him. When Aziraphale stopped Crowley couldn't understand why on earth his friend wanted to buy wrapping paper!  
"Wrapping paper? Really angel?"  
"Oh, bear with me, dear. I do have a wonderful idea."  
"And what's that?"  
"I'm going to wrap this paper around some books, and I'll arrange a "blind" book shelf. I think it'll be fine to choose a book regardless its cover. Don't you think it's about time for me to actually sell books?"  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
Want?! Aziraphale could never get used to being asked what he wanted and at that moment that was irrelevant too. He needed to change something. Maybe that was the right time to share the passion he had for the books with the people. Yes, that new year he would change what made him the soft, little, pitiful thing he despised but couldn't part with for so long.  
"Yes, Crowley! I am sure. So, what do you think, red background with green trees or green background with red presents?"  
He asked Crowley while he inspected the wrapping papers as if he was going to buy the most important thing on earth. But that Crowley knew well, every little detail was important for Aziraphale, so he stepped closer to help his perfectionist friend to choose the best wrapping paper.


	12. Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14

Having bought the wrapping paper Crowley and Aziraphale walked back to the bookshop. Aziraphale started picking out the books for his new "blind" shelf and Crowley was walking impatiently as he found browsing through book titles really boring.  
"How long is this going to take angel?"  
"I've hardly even begun Crowley..."  
He said in a soft tone and looked at him through his glasses' lenses.  
"May I use your kitchen then?"  
"My kitchen? What for?"  
"You just stay here and do your thing and I'll prepare a small surprise for you."  
"Do you know how to cook?"  
"I'll answer no questions... See you in a while."  
Said Crowley mysteriously and walked into the kitchen. He snapped his fingers and an old fat book appeared in his hands. He opened it and turning the pages fast, as a man who had red the same book thousand times, he found what he was looking for. He left the book open on the counter and opened the fridge. He took a bottle of milk and a tin of heavy cream. Then he searched the cupboard and found a bottle of whiskey. He still needed anise and cinnamon he looked around some more, but he found nothing, he snapped his fingers again. He went back to the book to check all the ingredients and as he red the recipe again he slapped his hand on his head.  
How stupid was he?!  
He had forgotten the eggs! He opened the fridge again and took four eggs. Now he was ready. He put the milk in a saucepan to boil and in a bowl, he started to scramble the eggs. He followed the instructions and mixed the milk with the heavy cream and then he put the eggs, he had yet to put the herds. He did so and after a while he put the saucepan off the fire and left it like that for a while, he had to put the whiskey last. When he did the final mix, he chose two nice glasses and served his homemade eggnog.

He had thought a lot of that and if he ever needed to work, if he was human, he would have been a bartender. He loved the idea of mixing drinks, of creating new flavors. He took the drinks and went back to where Aziraphale was.  
"It's time for a break, angel!"  
Aziraphale turned and walked up to him smiling.  
"What do you have there, dear?"  
He asked and took the glass Crowley gave him. He inhaled deep the smell of the drink and he smirked mischievously.  
"Ohh it's eggnog, isn't it?"  
"Quite right!"  
"So you do remember our last Christmas together here in London!"  
"How could I forget! It was right before the antichrist was due. I was furious, I had to be the one to carry out that crazy plan... Anyway... Seeing you was the only good thing, really."  
"We drank eggnog and ate pie... It was a lovely night. I remember we had sat on that couch planning and trying to find ways to deal with everything."  
"Good thing we have nothing to worry about now, angel!"  
He said Crowley and Aziraphale was able to see that he winked as he said so.  
"That's for sure my old friend!"  
Said Aziraphale and he raised his glass.  
"Cheers, dear!"  
"Cheers, angel!"  



	13. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15

They drank their eggnog in silence and once they finished it Aziraphale praised Crowley, for his drink was remarkably tasty. Crowley smiled proudly and told Aziraphale a story from a couple of years ago when a bartender there in Soho had asked him to helped him out with the drinks, even though Crowley was just a customer there, because the other bartender was very sick and couldn't even stand on his feet.

Maybe this story would end up as one of Aziraphale's favorites because Crowley had done a good deed, though he didn't mention that to him as Crowley didn't enjoy at all being told that he did the right thing. What Aziraphale couldn't understand at all though was why Crowley was still going out to drink when he could stay in and enjoy whatever drink he liked without being pushed around and having to endure the noise and all the drank people who couldn't contain themselves. Though he kept this question for himself.  
"What was the best thing you remember from that night?"  
Crowley closed his eyes and rubbed his hand on his forehead.  
"Well if you must know helping that guy wasn't the only thing I did that night that was completely out of character for me."  
"Oh really?"  
"Indeed."  
"So what else did you do, then?"  
"I married a couple..."  
"You did what, now?"  
"Don't fret... Just let me tell you the whole story. It was running late, and two men got into the bar looking already drank and talking loudly about their wives. They came to me and asked for a couple of beers, but I refused to give them any. Instead I said to them I could do whatever else they wanted me to if they didn’t drink more that night. They looked at each other and they started whispering. I thought that they were going to go away but after a while one of them, the tallest one, told me that they knew exactly what they wanted for me. When they did tell me I couldn't believe it!"  
"What did they want?"  
"They wanted me to strip of my clothes and then announce them a couple..."  
"Did you do that?"  
"I told them I would do anything... So I got out of the bartender place and started stripping off my clothes and then the strangest of all things happened, they took off their clothes too and I mean ALL their clothes and hold hands and asked me if I was ready for they needed to get married really quick before their wives found out, so wearing only my underwear I began the ceremony to marry them and as I was ready to pronounce them husbands, the police came into the bar and I had to get out of that place, being almost naked, using the back door. And I run like that till I found my Bentley. And I swear to whoever you want me to, I’ve never been out for a drink alone since..."  
Aziraphale had a very serious gaze but as Crowley stopped talking, he burst out in laughter. Crowley couldn't contain himself and started laughing too because that story was for sure embarrassing but it was the funniest and silliest thing that had happened to him since the beginning.  
"Oh dear boy I didn't knew you could be so entertaining..."  
Said Aziraphale and winked at him.


	14. Ice storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16

The wind was howling outside, and Crowley stood up and looked out of the window. He couldn't believe in his eyes. It had snowed even more and now everything was covered in white. The snow was keep falling hard and the sun was no longer visible.  
"Aziraphale you won't believe this! It's an actual ice storm in Soho! What are the chances?"  
Aziraphale went up to the window and looked outside in awe.  
"Well it sure is unlikely but it's beautiful non the less..."  
Crowley couldn't understand how Aziraphale could find the beauty in everything. He just saw a white road and white houses... Also now it would be almost impossible to drive his Bentley.  
"I won't be able to leave if the snow won't stop..."  
"Don't you worry dear, you are perfectly safe here, you can stay as long as you need to. I would be delighted to have you here with me one more day."  
Said Aziraphale and smile, a bright smile that washed away every thought and every doubt Crowley had in his mind.  
"Thank you, angel."  
"Ohhh quit thanking me. This is the least I could do after you saving me from all kind of inconvenient situations though out the millennia."  
"It was nothing really... You were lucky I was around."  
"I was and I am still lucky because you always have my back and frankly whatever I'll do for the rest of time it won’t be enough to thank you."  
Crowley felt his cheeks flashing up and looked away. He wasn't ready to talk truths. Because if he did there were too many things that he still couldn't admit even to himself, let alone talking about them with Aziraphale. It was strange, Aziraphale was the only being in this world that Crowley felt close to him and at the same time, all these years, unconsciously they had built a wall between them tall enough to keep apart the parts of them that they needed to communicate the most.


	15. Ornament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17

"Well, as Iong as Ι am staying here I can help you to ornament your bookshop..."  
Said Crowley to avoid any other serious conversation.  
"Would you enjoy that?"  
Asked Aziraphale looking at the big box that was waiting full of Christmas decorations right there were he had left it the previous day.  
"Of course I would, also I believe you really need my help, cause you are not exactly an expert in decorations?"  
"Oh really, is that so?!"  
"Don't get me wrong you have an excellent taste for clothes or food... One can't be good at everything."  
"So let's say I am lucky you are here to help me."  
Said Aziraphale and meant it too. He knew that he liked to put stuff all over the place. Simplicity wasn't something he liked and that was his problem because when he tried to decorate his bookshop, whatever he tried out was too much. On the other hand, Crowley was really good with simplicity. He could choose the right amount of everything to make something beautiful. His apartment was like that, way too little things, if you asked Aziraphale, but all elegant, nothing was out of place, or it looked like that from the picture’s Crowley had shown him when he last decorated his place.

So, Aziraphale opened the box properly and emptied onto the couch. Crowley looked through the ornaments carefully and took some of them in his hands and examined them, like they were artifacts. In truth they were. Aziraphale had collected Christmas decorations for a really long time, so some of the things on that sofa were more than five or six hundred years old.  
"Were did you find all these?"  
"Well you know how I love the markets and I've been to some lovely ones through the millennia. So, I bought some decorations, only the ones I liked the most."  
"They are beautiful, classy too. I could say that they are yours only by their color and style."  
"After all these years it's only natural that you recognize my style. I hope they'll complement the rest of the bookshop once we put them on."  
"Don't worry one bit! You have me here to worry about that."  
Said Crowley and got to work as Aziraphale started collecting books for the "blind" self once again. After he had collected enough, he sat down to measure and cut the wrapping paper. Crowley started by putting garlands around the frames of the bookcases then around the windows' frames. He put around some little candles and angel miniatures and some tiny statues made of wax or porcelain that showed little children singing carols or some decorated Christmas trees. Crowley was delightful while he was going up and down, all over the place, trying to find the perfect position for everything and even though Aziraphale seemed busy with his books business, he couldn't help myself from secretly glancing over to Crowley and smiling while he admired him for his sense of style and determination.


	16. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18

When Crowley finished with the decorations joined Aziraphale who was still wrapping books in the Christmas wrapping paper, they had bought in the market.  
“Do you need any help with all these?”  
Asked Crowley and inspected the already wrapped books in which Aziraphale had only written the title of the book.  
“You know it’s bothering me the fact that now all the books look exactly the same…”  
“Wasn’t that what you wanted to achieve?”  
“Yes, but now I’m not satisfied with the outcome…”  
“I think I know what we can do!”  
Said Crowley and took the black marker and one book and started drawing on the colorful paper. After five minutes or so a little doodle of a demon has handing with his tail from the letter of the tittle that Aziraphale had written.  
“Do you like it?”  
“What’s that, dear?”  
“A little doodle demon, it’ll make your books more playful.”  
“Yeah I can see it’s a demon but why on earth did you draw a demon?”  
“Because I want you to be reminded of me every time someone buys one of those books.”  
Aziraphale didn’t expect that answer. Crowley always found ways of being in his everyday life, but this time he was too straight forward. Aziraphale was flattered and he didn’t care one bit if all his books had a little demon on them, if that’s was Crowley’s way of saying he cares about him.  
“Don’t you like it? I can make it go away…”  
“No, dear, it’s perfect.”  
“Nice, so I’ll put little demons on all the books you have already wrapped.”  
Crowley was ready to snap his fingers but Aziraphale stopped him by holding his hand into his.  
“What?”  
Asked Crowley, his face frowned.  
“You won’t perform a miracle! I want us to do this the right way!”  
“Who says which is the right way?”  
“I do! They are my books!”  
“Ok angel, although it’s stupid, I’ll do it your way.”  
“Stupid?”  
“What’s the use of having the power to perform miracles if not to actually perform one when you have to do the same things over and over again! We aren’t humans!”  
They weren’t but Aziraphale wanted to forget that fact, he wanted to live like a human and he wanted to do what humans were doing and even though he didn’t dare admit it to Crowley or anyone he wanted to feel like humans did.  
“It may be so but it wouldn’t be the same fun.”  
“It’s no fun angel! It’s tiring!”  
“Don’t do it then, I didn’t force you into doing it.”  
“Sorry, I’ll do it, ok?”  
Aziraphale didn’t looked at him he just nodded his head and kept on cutting the wrapping paper. Crowley snapped his fingers, took off his grasses and looked at Aziraphale. A plate full of cookies had appeared in his hands.  
“Look angel I already apologized, it’s fine if we don’t always see eye to eye, will you forget what I said for a cookie or maybe more?”  
Crowley knew that Aziraphale couldn’t resist this offer, but he looked with his softest gaze as he didn’t want to fight with Aziraphale ever again over such silly things.  
“Maybe I’ll do.”  
Said Aziraphale and took a cookie from the plate as he saw Crowley from the corner of his eye but without being able to withhold his smile. Aziraphale was so soft for Crowley and he couldn’t live in denial anymore.


	17. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19

Time went by and it was dark outside once again. Crowley turned on the yellow lights he had put around the windows’ frames and his decoration was officially completed. Aziraphale looked at the smile in Crowley’s face. Crowley was usually too busy trying to maintain a perfect cool and a bit smug look that he hid his smiles away all the time. He wished he could see him happy like that more often. He wished that it was him that brought that happiness to his friend. Aziraphale stared at Crowley like lovers did but he wasn’t aware of what his eyes gave away and Crowley was still facing the windows. Simply like that a power look like that got lost as the moment pasted.  
“Do you like it, angel?”  
“It’s like that night, when the stars fell from the sky…”  
“There weren’t just stars…”  
“It was terrifying yet so beautiful.”  
“There were angels falling. It was awful…”  
“Yet if you hadn’t fallen maybe we would have never met each other… There are so many angels in heaven, shitty too… But here there are only the two of us here. Two supernatural entities living among the mortals.”  
“People are so much better than our kinds.”  
“We are nothing like our kinds anymore, dear. We are more like humans. We are part of humanity, after all these millennia we lived down here.”  
“Wonderful years.”  
“They were… But frankly they could have been even better.”  
“How?”  
“If we were together from the start… Do you realize how many times I had to trick you to make you see how pointless it was to do exactly what paradise told you to do. Because I do and I had endless lists of excuses to use just to come and see you, as you always did what it was assigned to you. Little tricks or even wars. There was nothing I wouldn’t take advantage of just to have a good reason to be beside you.”  
“You have sworn you had nothing to do with wars!!!”  
“Really now?! I said what I said and that’s all you got to say? I never helped people start a war they did that by themselves quite successfully, but I did found ways for you to be aware of them, for you to come and perform your miracles and bring peace again.”  
“You always loved playing games with me.”  
“You do too, more than you admit.”  
Aziraphale knew that what Crowley had just told him was completely true and so after he took a deep breath, he talked softly to Crowley as he had never been mad at him a moment ago.  
“I really wish that we were on the same side from the very start, without any doubts. At the end we were the only ones who wanted what was best for Her creation. After all maybe we are the only ones who understands this creation and can see past all this crazy war and distraction plans.”  
“I really wish that you had said that six thousand years ago.”  
Said Crowley and smiled, a smile that made his face soft and for a moment even his eyes had a lighter color, he didn’t resemble a demon anymore. Both Crowley and Aziraphale had something really humanish at them though they couldn’t realize that for themselves, not yet anyway.


	18. Reindeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20

“I do say it now. We can start all over again. Our lives will have no end but there might have many beginnings. What do you say about that?”  
“If you mean that, angel, there is one thing I want you to do for me to mark this new beginning.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I want you to show me upstairs. I’ve never seen your bedroom or your personal collection of books and to be frank with you I am really curious to see what this room looks like.”  
“Of all the things you could have asked…”  
“I asked for what I wanted most.”  
That, obviously, was a lie because there were a series of things Crowley wanted more. There were so many things inside Crowley’s head that craved for his attention but seeing that upstairs’ room seemed at that moment way too important.  
“Well if that’s what do you want to mark our new start then I’ll show it to you.”  
Said Aziraphale stood up and straiten his shirt. He put his glasses on the table, on top of the remaining of the wrapping paper and walked to the little staircase that where at the corner of the bookshop. Crowley followed him impatiently but in silence. They climbed the stairs and as they were on top Crowley looked around him hungerly.

There were a ton of books, mostly old ones and a double rusty bed. It looked like no one was really sleeping there, Crowley smiled as he thought of his own bed, he didn’t need sleep, though he wanted a bed as he indulges the idea of sleeping, sometimes he even did. Aziraphale must have done the same with his bed thought Crowley. Then he noticed a giant reindeer antler hanged on the wall right above his bed. Crowley walked closer to watch it closely and tilt his head as he did so.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Is this real?”  
“Oh yes, it’s ancient too… You know from back then when hunting was necessary for people’s survival. I had gone hunting at that time with a group of young hunters. I was in the forest trying to find some rare kind of herbs because I needed to make a medicine for some really sick fellas. I had strict orders from above to help them and how to do so. No human knew how to make an antidote for their sickness, so my mission was to be kept secret.

So, when the hunters found me there, I said to them that I had lost my way and they offered me their help and took me with them. They had organized their hunt and they would go back to their village after three days, so I went with them and they taught me the basics of hunting. When we found the reindeer they were trying to catch, I helped them bring it down. When we finally returned to their village, I offered to cook for them as a thank you for taking me with them and so they let me keep the horns to be able to remember our unexpected adventure… They were good people, that's why I kept the antler, even though I didn't enjoy the idea nor the act of killing animals.”  
“You have never mentioned that before.”  
“You don’t know everything about me, dear. Not yet.”  
Said Aziraphale and it was his turn to smile, that perfect full of hope and happiness smile of his.


	19. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21

"So, what else is there that I don't know about you?"  
"Open my wardrobe if you please and you may find out something more about me."  
Said Aziraphale with his posh and very English accent. Crowley stood still and looked at his friend curiously for a bit before deciding to do as Aziraphale told him.  
"What's in there?"  
"You open this and you’ll find out!"  
Answered Aziraphale and looked at Crowley with a mischievous kind of gaze. Moments like that Crowley wondered how was possible that Aziraphale had managed to be an angel for all these years, being the tricky bastard, he had known since the beginning. No, Aziraphale had a good heart but he was prone to temptations and sins since the very first day he had met him.  
Crowley opened the wardrobe and inside it there was a pot with a beautiful flower planted inside.   
“An orchid? How on earth did you find that beauty in December?”  
“Well I do have connections. As people say here, I know people who know people and so on.”  
“I can’t believe you had this magnificent flower locked here…”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to give you a proper gift, something I knew you would appreciate.”  
“How is she in so perfect condition, when she was in here, without any light and air…”  
“Love, dear. I’ve told you before that’s the only true answer. That’s what makes the world go around. Without love humans would be filthy animals with nothing to hold them together.”  
Crowley had listened to these words again, many times in fact, though after the almost end of the world they had a new meaning. He had seen what real love could do. He knew how strong the connections of love could be.

Adam had stopped the Armageddon only because he had loved his parents and friends more than the promises of power. That was the true power people had. That’s why She had choose them among all the other creatures of the creations. Maybe people were even more powerful than them, the supernatural entities. Of course, they were mortal, but they could sense the world though emotions when on the other hand, both angels and demons had only orders to guide them. They were never free. He could see that clearly now. He took the pot in his hands and felt that maybe that was the first time ever he and Aziraphale were free.

He liked that little gift more that everything, it was better than the lamp or all the other things his angel had gifted him over the time. That flower was beautiful, radiant and had a defiance of the bad weather that wanted it dead. It was really, so much like Aziraphale.  
“Thank you, for this angel, I really do.”  
He said and clutch the pot even tighter in his chest.


	20. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22

“If you don’t wish to see anything else, dear, we can go downstairs.”  
Said Aziraphale and walked towards the stairs and Crowley followed him downstairs. He was still trying to understand how Aziraphale knew that he would like to see his bedroom and he was wondering for how long now his friend had that orchid hidden there waiting for him to find. She looked fresh though and Crowley sensed that Aziraphale wouldn’t answer his questions, so he kept them for himself. He put the pot in the coffee table he walked to the window beside the door. It wasn’t snowing anymore but the road had still frost, he wouldn’t be able to drive his Bentley in these conditions. He was sure though that he could be able to leave the following morning.  
“Don’t look so sad, tomorrow the weather will be better, I can sense that. You will be able to go back to your apartment.”  
“I’m not sad angel, on the contrary. I just have too many thoughts going round and round on my mind.”  
“What kind of thoughts? Are you planning any devil deeds?”  
“Well I’ve already caused chaos in London too many times it’s not even entertaining any more…”  
“So, what is it?”  
“I was trying to find the right way to ask you to come to my apartment with me tomorrow. I don’t reckon you’ll open your bookshop on Christmas day…”  
“Do you want me to come to your place? I thought we had discussed this again…”  
“Yes, but this time I only invite you for dinner and maybe a glass of wine. I just don’t want to spend the Christmas alone.”  
“Ohh you are trying to tempt me, dear. And without a doubt you are really good at doing so because I can’t resist having dinner with a friend. My only true friend.”  
His only friend. That was the first time Aziraphale admitted that there weren’t other persons in his life. Until that day he always talked about associates and friends and whatever he called them, but at that moment he admitted that Crowley was his only companion. Crowley felt relived with that realization without being able to understand exactly why.  
“Then don’t resist and join me. I swear I won’t misbehave.”  
He promised as a five-year-old child would do, in a sweet kind of way but honestly too.  
“Then I promise to accept your invitation. Would you mind if I put some logs to light a fire again?”  
Asked Aziraphale and Crowley turned his face to the fireplace only to realize that the fire had gone out.  
“Not at all, but are you feeling cold?”  
He immediately realized what a stupid question he had asked but Aziraphale smiled sweetly at him and answered to him kindly.  
“You know I don’t, but it makes me feel warm inside. I feel safe and at ease.”  
“Isn’t it a bit peculiar to be an angel and enjoy fire that much?”  
“I have nothing to fear anymore. I just live my life and spent my time in my little, old bookshop with a friend. That’s not a sin. And it’s not a sin either to indulge a warm, cozy feeling while I burn logs in my fireplace.”  
“You’ve changed…”  
“We both did.”  
Said Aziraphale and put on a fire. The two of them sat at the couch side by side enjoying the warmth of the fire. The world around them was falling asleep as the darkness of the night grew deeper and deeper.


	21. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23

The old-fashioned clock hanged above the fireplace produced a heavy sound as its needles stopped at 12 o'clock. It was midnight. It was the first time Crowley took notice of this clock and the sound it made that resembled away to much the ring of a church bell. He pondered if that was a coincidence, although he doubted it. Nothing was a coincidence in Aziraphale's life. His friend was a meticulous planner. He turned his head and faced Aziraphale, he had his eyes closed, his face had a calm expression, Crowley stared at him, he noticed the slight upright nose his angel had and felt an urge to touch it, touch him in general. Crowley closed his eyes and emptied his mind. When he was back in reality Aziraphale was looking curiously at him.  
"Are you feeling ok, dear?"  
"Yes, I am fine"  
"Are you sure? Because you look as if you saw a ghost..."  
"Nahh, I was thinking about some stuff that's all. I swear there is no ghost around here."  
"Ohhh that's a shame..."  
"Really?"  
"It would fascinating to find a ghost the night of the Christmas here, wouldn't be?"  
"You know that's something I can arrange!"  
"What are you planning this time, dear?"  
"Ohh nothing that doesn't involve a bit of fun and a lot of festive feelings..."  
"And what's that, Crowley?"  
"Look at the fireplace and concentrate on the flames, angel. The answer that you seek is right there."  
Aziraphale did as he was told, and he walked right in front of the fire. He looked at the flames and a familiar face was being shaped in the flames. Aziraphale took a step back trying to understand. Gabriel was there inside the flames smiling his smug, defiant smile.  
"You are not real!"  
He said and looked away. Crowley saw the terror in Aziraphale's eyes only for a second and then his friend took a log and throw it in the fire and like that Gabriel disappeared and in his place was now a young boy.  
"Ohh for God's sake!"  
Gasped Aziraphale and smiled and looked at the flames lovingly.  
"That's the child we saved before the biblical flοοd! Oh, Crowley why are you doing this to me? That's not fun, not even close!"  
"Maybe it's not fun but that's what is going on in my mind. Everyone comes back these days and I have to relive all this agony... Aziraphale the worst ghost is the eternity that goes way back and way beyond. And I have nothing to grand me that I won't go mad, that I can stand all these faces that haunt my mind..."  
"You have me, for eternity Crowley..."  
Said Aziraphale but wasn't strong enough to look Crowley in the eyes, yet his words were stronger than anything. Crowley felt his chest lighter from a weight he hadn't realized that was there.


	22. Holiday Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24

"Are you going to fall asleep?"  
"I usually don't sleep. I don't need it as you don't do to."  
"I know... So, if it's not sleep, what are we going to do?"  
"Well there is one thing I need to do..."  
"And what is that?"  
"Well I want to write some Holliday cards! For Adam, Anathema and his boyfriend, maybe Madame Tracy should receive one..."  
"They need to forget about us, angel. They can't live knowing who we are or more importantly what we are. I know you care about them, but you can't be that naive, not even you!"  
"I am not naive, not anymore! We won’t write our names, just wishes.”  
“But people don’t accept things when they don’t know their source!”  
“Quit worrying Crowley that’s my job, let me worry about that staff.”  
“Aziraphale you went to the bloody hell for me so we can leave all this madness behind! I just need to forget everything!”  
“It doesn’t work like that… It never did. If there weren’t for these people there would be no earth, no here, no us. These people will live their lives and in fifty or eighty years they’ll be gone, and we will be here, out of our times not fitting in no matter how we try, but free. We own them. Some wishing cards is the least we can do for them. I can’t bare more regrets.”  
“What do want to say then?”  
Asked Crowley as he knew that Aziraphale wouldn’t change his mind. Deep down he agreed with him and needed to feel connected even more than Aziraphale. He needed to be accepted, even loved but he hid this need not only from Aziraphale but from himself too.  
“Just Merry Christmas and thank you. I want to be nice; I want to give them a reason to smile. That’s all. A day once a year to be nice, to actually say what it’s in your heart.”  
“You’re such an angel… It’s infuriated! That force inside you to always do good, I can’t bare you.”  
“Oh dear, get a hold of yourself, that’s the thing you admire at me the most.”  
“Bugger-off!!!”  
Crowley said half shouting half hissing. Aziraphale found him adorable like that. He never felt afraid when Crowley was angry, he wasn’t dangerous, he knew his friend would never hurt him. It was such a paradox. He was afraid of the other angels but not of this notorious demon, the one that kept him on his toes all these centuries. He trusted him. No, it was something even bigger than that.


	23. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25

Aziraphale smiled and sat to his desk to write the cards. Crowley was still standing up and he was looking at Aziraphale wide eyed. How was it possible that his friend didn’t care for his anger? Why did he smile? What Crowley had to do for Aziraphale to understand that he didn’t agree with all these show-love, be good cause it’s Christmas? You are either good all year long or never! He wanted to shout that at Aziraphale but instead he asked the most obvious thing.  
“Don’t you understand that I just cursed you.”  
“Of course, I did, dear. But I forgive you.”  
“You can’t forgive me! It doesn’t work like that!!!”  
“Yes, it does.”  
Answered Aziraphale simply and he didn’t even turn his face from the papers in front of him to see Crowley. Crowley’s chest was burning with fury.  
“You can’t forgive a demon! Not now, not ever!!! I am cursed! You can’t defy God!”  
“One can do that when in love.”  
Said Aziraphale and fell silent. He felt a burning sensation in his whole body, but he didn’t turn to face Crowley, who couldn’t believe what had just been said to him. He thought he was dreaming, what he had drifted off from reality and that he was hallucinating.  
“What did you say?”  
He asked, his voice shaking. What if he had just imagined that? What if Aziraphale had said nothing.  
“I said that you can forgive the anger and you can forgive even the one who is cursed when you love them and I do, I love you.”  
“You love… me?”  
“For the longest time, with every inch of my supernatural being. I cannot know what the love people feel is… I never will no matter how many times I’ll see people sacrificing everything for love. But if I am getting anything close to this feeling then it’s for you. And I kept it for me out of fear, because you are who you are and because you are a demon and because I have been told that you demons are the seeds of distraction, but you are nothing like them and I am nothing like those angels up there in those offices. We are more alike than they dare to think. And I don’t care anymore who you are, or I am! I love you and that’s that.”  
Crowley walked right in front of Aziraphale who was now standing right beside his desk looking at him longingly and he hugged him. He wasn’t afraid anymore. The only thing that made him stay away was his fear that Aziraphale would go away but now that wasn’t an option. They stayed like that for seconds that became minutes. They didn’t talk. They had said everything all these years and the only thing that both craved was that touch. They could have kissed but they weren’t people, they didn’t feel the same urges, they could share love with so many ways and they had literally all the time of the world. These Christmas a hug was the perfect start.  
“You silly angel, I love you too, I always did.”  
Said Crowley before they hugged each other again as a comforting silence fell around them.


	24. Cider & Champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for both day's 26 and day's 27 words Cider and Champagne of the challenge.

The following morning the snow had ceased falling and the roads were clear. A dim light came into the bookshop and Aziraphale looked out of the window. He knew Crowley would go today. Not Aziraphale nor Crowley talked again about what had been said the previous night, they just looked at each other. Deep inside they both wanted to say something more, they needed that confession to give birth to something bigger, to a truly new begging. All these years they lived with fear, that held them back, they couldn’t believe that it was possible for them to be together, to be free from their labels and their sides. Crowley had a plan though.  
“Angel, I think I can go now. Thank you for your pleasant company these past few days.”  
“The pleasure was mine. I hope I’ll see again soon.”  
“In fact, angel, I thought that we agreed that you’ll come with me, at my place.”  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”  
“Oh, but it is. Come on, you said you would come. Also, I need someone to help me out with my house’s decoration. It’s miserable doing it on my own.”  
“If you need my help, I’ll come but you’ll drive me back.”  
“Of course, I will.”  
The two of them left the bookshop and Crowley led them to the spot he had parked his Bentley. They got inside and Crowley stepped on the gas as if the road was empty and Aziraphale gripped his hand around the handle of the door.  
“You’ll get us killed, Crowley!”  
“Oh, you won’t say inconveniently incorporated?”  
“I don’t care if it will be paperwork anymore, I don’t care how easy or difficult it would be up there to manage such an event.”  
“That’s an interesting change of mindset.”  
Said Crowley and slowed down a bit. The memory of that time Aziraphale had told him that he went too fast for him came to his mind and he didn’t wish for Aziraphale to leave him alone again.

When they got into Crowley’s apartment Aziraphale took his time to look around. It was the first time he had actually agreed to go to his friend’s place. He always thought that if he didn’t go there it wouldn’t be such a sin that he fraternized with Crowley and even worse that he enjoyed doing so.  
Everything was simple and elegant in that apartment and Aziraphale was really surprised when he finally saw Crowley’s collection of plants, he thought that the orchid he had gifted him would fit with the rest of the pots quite beautifully.  
“You are such beautiful plants. Now look at you!”  
He said lovingly and caressed some leaves with his fingertips.  
“Don’t do that!”  
“Oh I am sorry, I didn’t realized that I cannot touch them.”  
“Of course, you can touch them, you idiot! But they’ll stop trying hard enough to be perfect if you complemented them like that.”  
“Then I’ll complement you instead, maybe that way you’ll stop being that hard on them.”  
Said Aziraphale and got closer to Crowley.  
“I like your place; it has an elegance and to be frank with you I didn’t imagine that you would have kept so many souvenirs from all your journeys and centuries.”  
“There are things I like. Why don’t keep them as long as they are in a good condition?”  
“You are sentimental deep inside, maybe just a little bit, but you are…”  
“What’s the point in denying it… Maybe I am… Do you want a drink?”  
“What are you offering?”  
“I have cider and champagne. I wanted to have traditional festive drinks this year. So what do you prefer?”  
“Make a guess.”  
“I’ll put us champagne then.”  
“You know me so well.”  
“Of course, I do.”  
Said Crowley and purred champagne in two glasses and gave one to Aziraphale.  
“To the world, angel!”  
“Not this time… Let us drink to us, just for once.”  
Said Aziraphale and Crowley couldn’t hide his smile. Now he was sure Aziraphale was a new person after Armageddon and he liked that version of him even more.


	25. Snowball & Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for both day's 28 and day's 29 words Snowball and Glitter of the challenge.

They drank their champagne and Crowley talked to Aziraphale about some paintings he had in his apartment. When Crowley stood up to fetch one more bottle of champagne Aziraphale wiggled.

“What’s so funny, angel?”

He asked but as he turned a snowball was coming his way and before he was able to realize what was happening the snowball hit him in the face. Aziraphale was now laughing out loud. Crowley didn’t waste one moment; he snapped his fingers and a perfect snowball appeared in his hand, he through it towards Aziraphale who tried to catch it, but he was too drank to be successful. It wasn’t long before the whole living room was full of snow and the two of them were on the opposite sides of the couch throwing snowballs all over the place, like little children who haven’t seen snow before.

“You are going down Aziraphale! You won’t leave this fortress alive!”

“Please Crowley! I am calling out for…”

He tried to remember the word, but it was so difficult with his head buzzing.

“For what? Are you going to surrender?”

“Truce!”

He said like he had invited something important.

“You started this! I am not going to compromise! I won’t stop unless I win!”

“You… you…”

“Me…?”

Asked Crowley and he stumbled upon the couch and fell on the floor which was covered in snow and he disappeared under the snow.

“… stubborn demon! We will… get hurt…”

Said Aziraphale and he snapped his fingers. All the snow in the room was transformed into glitter.

“Now that’s way better.”

Claimed Aziraphale and made the drunkness go away. He made a mental note to be more careful with alcohol. He had created chaos. He needed to have boundaries. On the other hand, being able to let himself do silly things was tempting and funny. But of course, it was tempting. Everything he did with Crowley was part of some bigger temptation. The temptation to feel, to be personally involved. He resisted and resisted that temptation but now he wanted to give in. And little by little he did.

“What is this?”

Asked Crowley who stood up. His hair and clothes was covered with glitter.

“Something sparkly and wonderful to bright up this place.”

Answered Aziraphale with an enormous smile. Crowley couldn’t argue against that smile. He sobered up himself and cleaned his hair of the glitter and went over to Aziraphale to help him seat up from the floor. They sat on the couch half panting half laughing.

“How am I supposed to clean all these?”

“I’ll take care of this mess. For now, let’s just enjoy this colorful mess.”

“What am I going to do with you.”

“You’ll have to tolerate me, because unfortunately for you, we are going to be together for Eternityyyyyyyy…”

Said Aziraphale with a silly voice and laughed. Crowley felt his heart warming up. He was so fucking soft for that angel.


	26. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30

Crowley hated the idea of eternity, that’s why he loved earth. Every year was different, nothing was the same, everything changed, maybe awfully slow, maybe people died before realizing the change, but it was there. There was always something new blooming, good or bad, that was something completely irrelevant for Crowley. Aziraphale was the only constant being. Though he had changed too. It was a slow prosses, maybe even Aziraphale wasn’t aware of what was changing, but Crowley could tell. Aziraphale wasn’t as strict as once he has been, as the idea the people had for the God evolved, from believing he was there to punish them to perceive him as a caring father, he evolved too. He didn’t punish, he understood. He found that all kinds of love were equal and that the sinners were who they needed forgiveness the most. He didn’t perform miracles to convince people of the existence of God but to embrace the once believing and suffering from the core of their own beliefs.

How did Crowley change? He couldn’t see anything different; he liked the same stylish and shiny things. He doubted the bad, he hated punishment, he found tricks and pranks funny, he could find himself at peace when he spread chaos and at the same time, he loved the luxuries that made life easier. He had thought of telephones and had planned that idea inside people’s minds. He enjoyed the rebellious music, sometimes he tempted others for the sole purpose of giving them the chance to create something bigger and wonderful from their inner suffering.

Was he good? Was he bad? He was what he was. He didn’t feel like a demon and he didn’t identify his being as an angel. He wished he could be only a human and he changed his mind the next second. He was just Crowley.

Aziraphale was looking at him, a look full of contemplation. He wanted to know what was going on inside his friend mind as much as he was afraid of gaining that knowledge. Just a few days away of entering a new decade. He would have to get used to knew things once again. Aziraphale was often afraid of changings but when he saw them occurring, he felt like there could be no other way. He was anxious to see what next generations could create. What kind of books they could write? What kind of food will they eat? What kind of clothes will they wear? He felt ashamed for doing so but there were times he made a rainbow appear just to observe people’s reactions. He could make a flower bloom to make a little child smile. He couldn’t help himself from spreading beauty around him. Though there were times had to separate people knowing the sorrow and pain they would feel, but he always was doing so having a greater plan in his mind. He could see inside people’s soul what was best for them. But at the end of the day who was him to decide such thing. Sometimes he prayed and felt like it would be better if he was just human and he crushed himself for even thinking that the very next moment.

How similar they were, Crowley and him? But they couldn’t fully see that, for the simple fact that they there always standing to close to each other to be able to observe objectively. At that moment they were thinking the same things, thinking only with different images, different words.

“What do you wish to do this new year?”

Asked Aziraphale.

“I want to understand what’s the real purpose of me being all these millennia on earth. After the almost-Armageddon I know that there is something bigger, that’s for sure and it ain’t Hell nor Paradise…”

“There is love… And no one can really grasp the essence of it. People know it’s there only by the feeling inside them, but it’s bound to be a source. Maybe it’s God…”

“I, frankly, don’t know, angel… What do you wish for this year?”

“I want to understand the power of love. I’ve seen what it can cause. I’ve seen the greatest things perish thanks to love and the tiniest of them blooming and growing thanks to the very same feeling. I am sure there is something divine in love, something that’s inside my being, something that created me for the sole reason to protect it. I’ll protect love that’s what’ll do.”

Crowley smiled. That was part of the change he liked and valued so. That was what new year’s resolutions were for people, a chance to change and the same there were for them. Because they needed to change and adapt in order to go on as the world kept going around his axis, maybe that was the only thing that remained fixed, the axis, the very core of life.


	27. Auld Lang Syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31

It was early evening of the last day of 2019 and Crowley was half laying in his armchair, and he was listening to Auld Lang Syne on repeat. He liked that song; he liked the fact that it was a song not so many people understood its words but so many of them sing it anyway. He found its melody soothing. He had closed his eyes and he was trying to bring back in his memory all the new year’s eves he had experienced but at that moment they seemed countless. Could he ever remember them all at the same time? Nah that was impossible, silly and meaningless.

He had tried come up with a glorious demonic plan, something to bring chaos. But he had already done almost everything. He thought that it could be fan if he tried to misdirect the first messages of the year, but he had done that before, and it wasn’t as disastrous as he had hoped. People enjoy communication awfully much even with complete strangers. He didn’t enjoy the happy mood of the Christmas season, though he liked it when people were all impatient and angry when they were trying to do their last moment shopping, oh yes that was delightful. Crowley had thought of ways to do this even worse by delaying the payment systems or destroying some key or button of the tills. He had mixed the orders for the gifts and made whatever possible to amuse himself, but this year all these felt like things only a naive child would do.

The bell rang. That was such an unexpected event that for a long moment Crowley thought he had only imagined it. Though the bell rang again and so he shouted.

“The door is unlocked. Come in!”

And he snapped his fingers idly. Aziraphale got inside and Crowley looked at him with disbelief. Aziraphale had a bottle in his right hand and as Crowley stood up, he flashed him a big wide smile.

“You said you wanted to be in contact but you I got radio silence from you since the day we spent here. So, I thought to make the first step, it’s a shame, anyway, to drink such remarkable wine alone on New Year’s Eve…”

“Yes, right…”

Muttered Crowley and took the bottle from Aziraphale’s hands as he waved him to sit on the couch.

“So, do you want me to serve you a glass of this wine?”

“It could be really nice of you if you did so, my dear.”

Said Aziraphale and took off his coat before he sat where Crowley had showed him. Crowley winced at the sound of nice but he did hand Aziraphale a glass of wine and then he poured some for himself.

“So?”

Asked Crowley as he sat opposite from his friend.

“Is there anything in particular you need me to say?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you way too well, you are not in a good mood. In fact, you wish you could feel satisfaction by doing the things you’ve always done, but you can’t.”

“How do you know this?”

“Because I feel the same, dear. I am not fully content by doing good deeds, I thought so that it would be the same for you, the other way around of course.”

“The same? Uhm… Well… So?”

“I think I know why this is happening!”

“Oh really? Enlighten me then, angel…”

He said and looked at him more interested that time.

“Why fought against the most powerful forces of this world, we had, maybe only for a sort period of time, a higher purpose and now we cant’s just go back to doing small things. There is no satisfaction in them anymore.”

“Is that so? And what do you propose? Bring a war to have something to worry about?”

“No! No! Not even close! What I want to propose is a new Arrangement, in which we don’t just work together to make each other’s life easier but working together to help humanity grow stronger than heaven or hell…”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“It sounds interesting.”

“And believe me it will be. The new beginning, we both talked about.”

“Yes… Indeed!”

“Please, Crowley, say yes. Think of the possibilities.”

“Endless…”

“Precisely!”

“A new decade, with a new start, a new Arrangement… It sounds just about right…”

“So?”

“Let’s drink to this new idea of yours, angel!”

Aziraphale smiled, his face glowed. Crowley seemed happy too. Maybe when they were apart, they felt the void, the loneliness but when they were together, they felt powerful and they were too.

They clinked their glasses and knew that the new decade would be the best of all the past ones. It was most likely that it would be that way too.

“Happy New Year, dear!”

“Happy New Year, angel!”

The End.


End file.
